


Violet Twilight Shorts

by Comycat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Beast Race, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comycat/pseuds/Comycat
Summary: Collection of one shots revolving around the Violet Twilight AU and ocs from it. These are mostly beast characters and there's also going to be some shipping and fluffies and angsties going on in here!Edit: one of the people who helped make the AU is inactive online now so it's mostly just me!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Female Character(s), OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses Violet Twilight





	1. Snow (Aleu)

**Author's Note:**

> See Fateful Meeting for the first entry to this AU (it's p old and badly written so uh)
> 
> These are usually prompts or made mindlessly. Reminder before any of my works, I'm visually impaired and on a phone so it's super hard for me to catch mistakes! I apologize in advance!
> 
> This first one was inspired by a prompt, and I don't know if I'd consider it canon? Canon is shakey for these since my friends and I haven't figured out entirely what we're doing with everything.
> 
> It was also the first ever thing I wrote with Aleu, so there may be retcons to other stuff.
> 
> So just enjoy this angsty lil one shot

Aleu was no stranger to snow. In fact, Fearghus had snow year round and at times fell so deep she would be waist deep in it, flailing her limbs just to move a few centimeters. Still, when it began to snow at the monastery she looked out the window with eyes so wide one could see the million powdery flakes reflected in them. The candlelight danced gently across the window as she stared with child-like wonder at the mysterious yet calm view of the snow falling ever so into the velvety blue darkness. 

She was sitting in Dimitri’s room, waiting for him to finish his training. Yet, he was taking a long time tonight, as an encounter with Lord Arundel left him quite shaken. She would have liked to accompany him, as they did almost every night now, but the unspoken anger she felt inside him made her uneasy. She would just make his anger worse with her antics, and so she waited for him to work it out through his lance.

She crawled out from his royal blue blankets and grabbed an oil lantern from the corner of the room before heading out the door into the dusky hallway. From the windows lined along the walls here she could see the snow better, and it already swallowed the ground. The windows left square swatches of light reflected upon the walls.

As she descended the stairs, she noted the quietness. The snow was so gentle, not even the sound of the wind could be heard. It was as if the world was muted, deaf. Nothing moved but the heavenly flakes from the sky and her own feet. It was at this moment she became hazily aware of her heartbeat in her chest, the constant drumming against her ribs. The pulse of blood in her ears and neck, to the push and pull of her breathing. 

Upon opening the door to the monastery grounds she felt a blast of chilled air, though it didn’t bite her skin. Her blood was warmer than most, and through her time here she found it was special. Blood of fire, it kept her warm in the coldest times as long as the magic was still there and flowing.

The snow blanketed everything in soft, glittering beauty. She adored how her lamp sparkled across the freshly fallen snow, she adored the crisp and cold scent, she adored the quiet crunch of her paws in the snow.

Still clutching the lamp, she made her way to the lake, brushing her fingers against a snow-covered hedge and watching as the leaves bounced, dropping snow to the ground.

Aleu looked out across the frozen lake, which was now covered with snow too. It was as if the lake was never there, but she knew it lay underneath the pristine cover. Deathly cold water, so present yet so hidden from those who were oblivious. Just like the secrets of the world.

She made her way out onto the dock before kicking out a place on the frozen wood and sitting down, curling her fluffed up tail around her legs. Snowflakes had stuck in the thick fur, leaving the chocolate color dotted with white.

As she sat there, she didn’t feel the peace she had hoped. She loved the snow, she loved the winter and night, yet something still ate at her. It made her angry and she curled her fingers around the handle of the lamp.

Her days here, they were peaceful, yet every night she felt more restless. Like something primal and primordial inside her was telling her it was an illusion, that it would never last. That which each dawn that came and with each sunrise it had the chance of taking everything she had grown to love. She feared when she left Dimitri she could be gazing upon his face for the last time, she feared when nighttime came that she would wake up somewhere else. Somewhere devoid of the love she had come to hold so very dear.

Aleu tried to push the thoughts away, like she always did, but the quietness made it louder. There was nothing else but her thoughts, her own cursed demons, spitting at her in her mind and mocking everything she had gained. 

She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling her heartbeat pick up. What if Dimitri wasn’t mad at Arundel, but her? What if he was fed up with how childish and weak she was? Or what if something happened at the training grounds and he got hurt? What if she couldn’t stop it?

Couldn’t hold on to what she had gained.

She squeezed her eyes shut, for once not finding peace in the snow. Why was she like this? Why did it get worse with each passing day.

With each shaking, fogging breath, she felt like the snow was suffocating her now. Burying her. She could hear her pulse, and her blood became cold leaving her shaking and trembling.

The Vargr was too lost within her own mind to notice the footsteps approaching her, until a familiar voice called out, soft and concerned.

“Aleu?”

  
  
  



	2. Shadows and Friends (Nemean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A foreigner with some odd features shows up in front of Gareg Mach Monastery. He has patches of white on his skin, a lions tail, and wears a thick rabbits pelt over his shoulders. A carefree man, who's friends with his own shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Nemean! He was made at the beginning of July. See my AF or Toyhouse for his reference!

Gareg Mach looked pretentious as it looked prestigious. Standing atop a hill, catching the hazy, foggy yellow of the early morning. Intricate, proud,  _ stuffy. _

Nemean flicked cold dew off his hand. His lion's tail ticked the brush, causing more icy droplets to shower down in its wake. The morning had a bite to it, that was sure. Despite being in the center of Fodlan the settlement was high in elevation, causing nights to be intermittently bitter.

Nemean began walking again. He was admittedly a little chilly, wearing clothing he considered comfortable but others considered immodest. Bare chest, exposed legs. It was simply what he was used to. He could care less what the people of Fodlan thinked. They were just as stuffy as their great halls and "honorable nobles".

He liked to think about how he had to have some balls to travel along a main path. Many when they realized his…  _ features  _ were not props reacted like a kid exposed to a ghoulish mask. He was certain he'd escape any danger he found himself in, which, this close to the monastery, was pretty small chanced.

He yawned, scratching his nose with a sharp nail. 

_ I don't have a plan of how to get in there _ . He thought to himself, sluggishly.  _ I'll figure it out, I guess. I've got all the time in the world. _

He knew that last part was merely comfort. He didn't know how long he had. But it was pushed to the back of his mind. He didn't want his muscles to tense and his carefree smile to fade to a toothy scowl.

Nemean began to speak out loud to himself on his carefree morning stroll to the center governing power of this foreign land. He had come so far, he was used to keeping his own amusement.

"I've heard there's beastfolk here, right at this very monastery. The first time in many years." The sun was rising slowly, sending light through the trees behind him. It cast his shadow on the ground, whom he decided was the second member of his conversation.

"I wonder who they are? Kitsunes? Wolfskins? Laguz? Someone else? How'd they let em in that "noble institution?" Heh, it's quite curious, wouldn't you agree?"

He knew he purposely left out one of the names he knew, in hopes he wouldn't jinx himself. He didn't mind meeting new beastfolk, save for one.

Taugel.

He didn't let himself say the name. He was quite good at that. Keeping his mind on what he wanted.

"I heard the food in town is pretty bland. Typical nobility stuff. No spice, no exoticness. Mostly sweets, from my knowledge." He began to pick his teeth, watching a flock of birds flying south.

"Guess that's what satisfies the noble brats. I wonder, do you look forward to this, dear friend?"

He looked down to his partner, his companion. Stretched across the rocks and grass.

"I don't know how I feel." He stopped for a moment, feeling the pebbles beneath his bare feet. He looked up at the monastery again.

A cloud must have rolled over the rising sun, as everything was cast in a dull grey. The small rolling hills dusted with rocks seemed sinister now.

He couldn't keep the chill from his bones, and for a moment, he let his smile drop.

"I don't know what to feel, dear friend. I don't know."

The cloud rolled past, and the drab was returned to the crisp clear morning glow.

As too was Nemeans demeanor. He rested his hands behind his head, feeling his thick hair in his palms.

"I love you dear friend, but sometimes, I do wish I had a buddy who responded back."

As he walked again, his shadow followed. He was at the entrance to the town now, and he heard the quiet bubbling of morning activity.

He flicked his tail to and fro.

"At least I know, you'll be there till death does us part.  _ Friend. _ "

He looked away from his shadow. He knew what he would see there.

Whatever dark thoughts might have come, were replaced by his amusement of the bewildered look of the town guards as he strolled past.

"Good morning, fellas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I like this one! I love leaving things ambiguous. Hopefully it has the effect I want! Anyways thank you and make sure to drink water today!
> 
> PS. He has Vitiligo, btw!


	3. A Fitting Ending (prompt/non canon/ whump/ corruption arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where the mental collapse faced by Vargr who transform too often takes a dark turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a prompt in a server I'm in for a corruption arc, and I wanted some nice juicy angst so here's this! It was written in October.
> 
> It's the first thing I've written in awhile and it's done on my phone so ^^' 
> 
> TW for blood, gore, Character death and ofc whump

For the uncountable time that week she woke up in a hot sweat. Heat beat around her face and burned her throat. She couldn't remember the last time her mind hadn't been hazy, though it wasn't a thought that occurred to her anymore. 

It was still dark. The darkness wasn't comforting to her as it once was. Her old room smelled of musk and mildew, every surface caked with a soft layer of dust. 

Aleu hated this room.

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her temples throb so her pulse. Prodding into her brain that wasn't all there anymore. Her veins felt like they were on fire, melting, and she had half a mind to claw under her skin to tear them out. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and a deep seated growl rocked her body.

It was as if she had been slowly, slowly losing her consciousness. Her sentience. Every time she turned into a beast, she lost a part of her humanity.

It was funny, how she used to be. She'd cry at the mere mention of her predatory instincts, bawl like a helpless baby when she sat in front of a corpse dripping in blood. She'd shatter the mirrors that showed her the truth, turn away from her beastly visage in the water, run from words spoken in venom and in warning.

Years ago, she would have regretted murdering Gilbert.

Aleu sat up, pushing the light worn blanket away from her. It only made the unbearable heat in her body worse. She clutched her head, claws digging into the skin slightly as every strained pant that escaped her body let out a trail of smoke.

She felt nothing when she found Dimitri again. Nothing when Sylvain smiled at her, when Ashe asked her where she'd been, when Mercedes questioned her health.

Nothing when Annette cried.

There was something in her that made her… angry. It was the only emotion she felt anymore. Her only claim to humanity left. Seething, stabbing anger.

Her headache only worsened as she rocked back and forth, every little sound of the night amplified till it felt like her head would burst. Baring her fangs, scratching her nails across her head, soft smoke escaping between her teeth. She felt the familiar pain in her ribs that meant her body was trying to shift.

As she began to become less and less aware, Dimitri was the last lucid thought on her mind.

Dimitri…

It was his fault.

While the wolf was full of flames, he was nothing but ice. Bitter cold. Sadistic.

It was irony at its finest, how alike they were in the end. 

They were both violent beasts.

All that time she spent looking for him, losing her humanity, losing memories of those once precious to her. It was for him.

And he scorned her. 

It would have been better if she had died a long time ago.

The metallic tang of blood hit her throat as her body tried to shift further, and the scent of burning fabric filled the air. She couldn't hold back her body's desire to revert to its true form, to give into the heat that was melting any semblance of lucidity she had.

Between the growls and snarls she let out something akin to a sob, the pain in her chest almost unbearable as her bones shifted and moved. A pain she'd gone through so many times before.

Dimitri betrayed her… all the promises he made all those moons ago were nothing but empty words. Whispered to placate her. 

The pain she felt would make her break down and sob- tears spilling over her cheeks- if she could.

But wolves couldn't cry.

Her mind was blank of any humane thoughts, not even words. Besides one. Thing.

_ Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri. _

She remembered his name in her animal mind, and it filled her senses with bloodlust. She felt her fingers fatten, paw pads replacing her palm. Fur poking from her skin.

Shifting was usually a quick process, but because her body had been damaged by overshifting, it was slow. Drawn out, painful, torturous hell.

The room was lit by the flames spewing from her mouth, unable to be controlled in this state. Smoke billowed around the ceiling, illuminated by the orange glow.

_ Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri. _

She gave away everything for him. She stained her hands to match his.

He didn't care.

He treated her like a dog, a tool to be used. Just as Gilbert did.

But she was no dog.

She stumbled from the bed, a full beast now. Landing on her side, huge paws scrambling at the floor and leaving huge gashes in the wooden planks.

The most fatal mistake a man could make was mistaking a wolf for a dog.

Her monsterous jaws dribbled with thick saliva that boiled around her tongue as flames licked the surface of her ivory teeth. Her eyes smoldered like angry green embers, cloudy with madness and fever.

With her humanity burned up, the wolf beast clambered towards the closed door in nothing but two strokes of her muscled legs, breaking through the wood with a rabid bark. The flames had caught the room on fire, and smoke poured out of the new opening. 

_ Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri. _

Flaring with anger and betrayal, she trotted away from the dorms. The moon was nothing but a dim slit in the sky, and stars nowhere to be seen.

The ground trembled beneath her paws as they smacked the earth, and she made her way towards the cathedral. She left a trail of smoke behind her that curled in sorrow in the night air.

She reached the bridge in no time at all, and the concept of time was lost to her now. She felt nothing but the desire to clamp her jaws around man's throat, and tear his soft flesh apart.

_ Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri. _

The wolf thundered into the cathedral, staining the ruins in orange as an inferno bellowed from behind her tongue. Her vision blurry, she caught sight of the man who'd betrayed her one too many times.

Dimitri turned, his eyes dark and empty. He had been muttering mad pleas to the ghost before the beast arrived, and could hardly comprehend what he saw before him.

Still, he had enough sense left in him to move when the wolf came lunging towards him, leaping and crashing into the pillar behind him. He heard a sickening crack in the already beaten stone before it tumbled, breaking apart into dust and heavy falling stones. Aleu had enough momentum to bounce off the stone to the side, avoiding the worst rockfall. Savage snarls echoed through the church as she pushed them off, dust blowing up and she stumbled to her feet.

Dimitri took a few steps away, still unable to comprehend  _ what  _ was happening. Was this a ghost? Was this the goddess's wrath incarnate, ready to drag him to hell and torture him for his sins?

He almost recognized her for a split second through those foresty green eyes. But just like his, the life that once lit them like fireflies was gone, replaced with nothing but crazed desire.

Dimitri grabbed Areadbhar, which he kept close beside him. Though the wolf was quick to come at him again, every moment was slowed to the pace of his heartbeat. He could see the boiling drool as it spilled between sword like teeth, the flames of hell curling around the entrance to eternal torture. He noticed the orange glint on his jet black armor, shining blindingly. 

The delusional prince thrust his spear forward. It tore through flesh almost effortlessly, sending the shock through his arms.

But the spear didn't stop the wolf as it fell upon its length, and it ripped through the huge animal's body till it came out the other side.

He lost what happened next, for everything swam and went black. The next moment he knew, he was on the floor. Crushing weight on top of him, heat ebbing painfully around his body. Blood gargling from his throat from the animal's teeth that had firmly sunk into his flesh. If not for his armor, the huge jaws would have torn his head clean off his body.

Still, his current condition wasn't far from it, and in a dizzying wave of nausea he realized. He was going to die. 

His body still struggling to push air through his crushed windpipe, he tried his best to look up to the beast above him. The fire had stopped, and everything was dark again. Smoke ebbed from it's nostrils along with blood. He had stabbed her through the heart, and glossy green eyes greeted him set behind the jaws on his throat.

He felt a blanket covering him, as his consciousness began to fade for the last time. Dimitri realized, now, who those eyes belonged to.

He was too far gone to be shocked. Surprised. Angry even. 

Hazily he remembered he loved her once. 

Maybe he still did. It was one of the many things he buried to please the spirits that clung to him.

Dimitri's body let out a final cough as the blood choked him.

_ A fitting end. _

_ For the both of us. _

  
  
  



End file.
